Hot and Cold
by snarkycupcake
Summary: FrostIron one-shot PWP Loki visits Tony's home feeling the need for some control, or to be controlled.


Tony Stark sat relaxed at his desk in his workshop. He was expecting a visitor any moment. Tony had picked out a shirt to wear that stretched tightly across his chest and a well fitted pair of jeans. Seduction was the key to his plan.

"He's here, sir. Shall I let him in?" Jarvis asked.

Tony's eyes flicked up bring his attention back from his fantasies. "Yeah," he stood and made his way across the room. "I'll be upstairs."

Tony stood in front of a dresser in his room. He inattentively poured a drink, caught up in his thoughts about what he'd arranged for the night. A knock sounded at his door pulling his gaze away from the amber liquid in his glass. The tall demigod in the entrance wearing a suit with a tie showing he'd left a few buttons on his shirt undone. His eyebrows raised at the absorbed look Tony had, only causing his lips to curl up.

To cover up the embarrassment Tony scoffed, "No casual Friday's on Asgard, Loki?"

Loki's head bobbed a bit from amusement, turning towards the other side of the room. He noticed the bed was made up, however the covers had been pulled back more than normally. "I suppose there was a reason you've called me here?" He moved towards Tony and took the drink from his hand. "Hopefully it's worth my time." He took a drink, swallowing slowly.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair. "You're probably right, never mind then." Tony turned to go pour himself another drink.

An irritated noise came from Loki a second before he had pinned Tony to the wall. It wasn't painful, but it sure was uncomfortable.

"I didn't come all this way to have my time wasted, Stark," he spit out his words annoyance infused in them.

"What a shame." Toni push back twisting around to face Loki. "Guess you'll just have to deal with it." He pulled Loki's jacket from his shoulders using it to pull him in till their noses touched. "Just so you know, I always top." He forced his lips onto Loki's. They stumbled towards the bed, pulling at each other's clothes.

Loki had stripped quicker than Tony. He pulled Tony so he was standing with his back to the foot of the bed. Tony hadn't gotten to his pants yet. Loki grabbed for the button and zipper pulling the briefs underneath down too.

Tony had already been slightly hard before Loki had gotten there. Too many of his fantasies giving him hard-ons. The cool air coming in contact with is erection eased the strain. He focused on the gorgeous man kneeling before him who was pumping his hand along the shaft of Tony's cock, only sucking on the head as he did so. The sheer idea of Loki kneeling before anyone was an amusing though, but actually seeing it become a reality had Stark faintly laughing a bit.

Loki paused, "Am I not satisfying you?"

"Hm? No, that's not―" Tony couldn't finish before Loki had Tony's entire dick in his mouth. He had taken so much in that his nose was being tickled by the dark curls at the base of his dick. Tony let out a deep groan. "Damn. Ah!" His hands grasped the back of Loki's head in an effort to make him swallow more. His worn fingers bent, applying pressure. His knees gave out making him drop back onto the bed. The new position allowed the enthused Loki extra room that he gratefully took.

"Wait," Tony pulled away.

"First you want it, then you don't. You're like a child."

Tony pulled him up from the floor until he was standing over the human. "I don't want to dirty your mouth." He turned them both around and pushed his partner back on the bed. He climbed over him knowing he had complete control. He gave a little kisses down his face and started sucking on the cold skin of his neck. Tony pinched and pulled Loki's nipples. They shaped into small beads from arousal.

Loki bit his bottom lip and sunk his nails into the other man's shoulders. Tony stuck a couple of fingers into Loki's mouth, letting him run his tongue over them for lubrication. He moved back and began working his fingers into Loki's ass hole. He was clearly taking his time, not that he needed to, anticipation was destroying the both of them.

"Just get on with it already," Loki groaned from frustration.

Tony stopped, "You know, I was going to use lube, but what's the point now?" He had never planned to use lube in the first place. He was going to indulge himself in some incredibly rough sex he knew for a fact Loki would feel the next day.

Loki's eyes widened as he felt the full force of Tony's hips push his cock inside of him. "Ngh, fuck!" Loki called out from the surprise. The pain faded after a few strokes. He started moving towards Tony. If Tony was going to use him as he pleased then he might as well enjoy it as much as possible. He bit onto the knuckle of his index finger while tweaking at one of his own nipples He needed more pleasure, what he was getting wasn't enough. He attempted to provoke Tony. "Is this it?" Loki panted. "Thor can do so much better."

That definitely hit a nerve. Tony pulled out. He flipped Loki over on his stomach. "Fucking your brother too? Such a slut." Tony knew exactly what he was trying to do. Dirty talk was one of the best ways to get Loki off. He might be professional at making others feel like crap, but when the tables are turned he can't help feeling a spark of desire. He pulled Loki's hips back and upward so his ass was in the air. He ran the head of his dick around the awaiting asshole before him. He wouldn't call what he was doing, he just believed Loki deserved to be punished.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Beg."

"Excuse me?" Loki half laughed. "I am a god."

Tony leaned over Loki's back and reached under him, taking hold of Loki's dick. He began squeezing and stroking causing Loki to move back into him.

"No, no. Give me what I want and you'll get what you want," Tony backed away leaving Loki quivering. He didn't want to lower himself to beg, but at the same time it thrilled him, pushing him over the edge.

Loki hung his head so he could see Tony. "Please," his eyes shinned in near agony from lack of contact.

Tony smiled wickedly, "Please, what?"

"Just fuck me already!" Loki breathed heavily shaking from need. "Please...fuck me." he whispered.

"My pleasure," he replied continuing in less of a hurry than before. He loved when Loki used his muscles to grasp Tony inside of him. Tony used his hands to pull Loki's ass cheeks apart. He wanted to have a great view of the ass he was to ruin. He slammed himself over and over again into Loki. Adrenaline gave him the power for more force each time he drove into Loki. His own cock became more painfully hard every thrust he made, harder and harder each time.

Loki had his face buried into the pillows that were soaked in sweat and drool. His only intentions were to get Tony as deep inside him as possible. "Ooh, oh God." He was nearly reaching his limit. He realized he should be ashamed of the pathetic creature he had become, however the pleasure beat out any reasoning. He repeated Tony's name until it became intelligible moans. "More," his back arched causing him to throw his head back, "More!"

Tony grabbed his long, black hair for extra support, pulling on it forcing Loki's head back. Tony bucked into him uncontrollably. He grunted trying to hold back before he gave up going as deep as he could repeatedly hitting the prostate causing Loki to squirm uncontrollably beneath him. A final thrust and he let his load out into Loki. He pulled out letting his cum drip slowly onto the sheets. Loki had collapsed and looked as though he were asleep. Tony lay himself on top of him.

"Off," Loki commanded.

Tony rolled part of the way off and ducked his head into Loki's neck. He didn't particularly want to cuddle, yet he still wanted to feel the burning heat of his skin. He secretly smiled to himself, he rather enjoyed the smell of sex on Loki.


End file.
